The Fallen Angel
by Shadowpheniox123
Summary: This is a scrapped story rotting away in my computer so I decided to share it. (More info in the story) This story does touch on religion pretty briefly. Tokoyami is pushed to the edge on his death bed. However, he isn't going down without a fight. Something changes the way he views the world and himself.Discontinued
1. The Falling

**I just thought of this story and I decided to write it while it is fresh in my mind. This is a pretty dark story so this isn't as light hearted as my stories are normally. There is murder and gore so be wary of that. This takes place during the attack at the training camp. A few things to be informed about. Tokoyami is fighting Moonfish by himself, and no one is in the vicinity but everyone was looking for him. The league of villains failed to capture Bakugo and they booked it. They left a few villains behind without realizing it. Also this story will tap into religion so if you find any of the content I write offensive, I would be more than happy to fix it or change it in some way. Anyway, let the story begin.**

 **This is actually a scrapped story I wrote about 2 months ago but never was planning on finishing so if I get enough reviews or request to finish this story or continue it I will be willing to. To be nice since I didn't post anything for the last couple of days I finished this story on a better end than it originally was. Also I can't say that all of the facts listed is factual.**

Tokoyami was running trying to find Shoji and Midoriya. They got separated trying to find Bakugo and make sure he didn't get captured. Tokoyami couldn't find him and realized he was getting pretty far away from the camp. "We should hurry back." Tokoyami told Dark Shadow. "Or we can play a bit. I mean no one is here so no one will get hurt correct? It can just be us two against all the trees in this large forest." Dark Shadow tried to convince Tokoyami to let him loose. "No, you are staying in my body." "A little kinky if I do say so myself." Dark Shadow joked. "I really need to control his mouth." Tokoyami thought. "But you can't" Dark Shadow snickered at his annoyed master. Tokoyami momentarily hated himself before continuing on.

At that moment, he was stabbed in the arm by a shard of metal. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Tokoyami screamed in agony as he collapses to the ground grabbing his bleeding hand. He looked around to see where it came from. "Who is out there?! Show yourself." Tokoyami shouted. Dark Shadow wanted to come out and fight but Tokoyami manage to keep him under control. For how long he doesn't know. "Don't worry I am here!" Moonfish jumped at Tokoyami and got him in the shoulder blade. "AH!" Tokoyami hopped back to gain some distance. Dark Shadow was starting to get a bit more restless and angered. Tokoyami ignored Dark Shadow and focused on his main problem. It was just him and Moonfish in an isolated part of the woods. He was god knows how far away from the camp. His phone or any form of communication was back at the camp. He knew he had to fight him. However, he had no weapons and couldn't use Dark Shadow knowing what could happen. Tokoyami took a long breath and evaluated what was happening. Flashes of the U.A. Sports Festival started appearing. When he was in the palm of Bakugo's hand and he just gave up. He knew he couldn't do this he was too dependent on his quirk. He just accepted that he couldn't win.

"I can't do it." Tokoyami said as he was knocked back into a tree. "HAHAHA, I will destroy my prey!" Moonfish was creeping closely to Tokoyami slowly. "What do I do?" Tokoyami was facing literal death in the face. Time was slowing down. "Am I going to die alone? Is this how my existence ends? I wish I was stronger. Then I wouldn't have to leave her behind. Is this what my training really let up to? Did I love a wasted life? What will happen to me in the afterlife? Will I ascend to heaven for my heroic deeds I have done in my life? Will I be casted down to hell for my dark past and quirk? Will there just be nothing left for me?" Tokoyami was coughing up blood which interrupted his thought and resumed time back to its normal speed.

"You got any last words kid?" Moonfish cackled. Tokoyami grimaced at the villain in disgust. He didn't want to die yet. He didn't want to breathe his last breath or speak his last words. He knew there was no other way out of this. "I don't want to die yet, I can't leave her behind. She would be devastated. I can't die here. Not now." Tokoyami was crying knowing his demise was coming. "HELP!" Tokoyami let out a big shout. He shouted as loud as his lungs could let him. This did grab the attention of Aizawa, Asui, Midoriya, and Shoji who followed the voice. "Well good bye kid." Moonfish blade went to jab Tokoyami in the chest. "This is how I die. Well I guess I lived a pretty decent one up until this point. Good bye…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

However, something snapped in Tokoyami's mind. Something beyond comprehension. It wasn't his quirk. It wasn't anything he ever felt before. It felt incredible. It made him feel powerful. He wanted more of this feeling. He needed this feeling. He felt a change in his state of mind. He didn't care at the slightest. He needed to live, he had to. He didn't want to just defeat Moonfish. He didn't even want to escape at that moment. He needed to **KILL** him. Tokoyami grabbed the toothy blade and broke it with his bare hands. There wasn't even a cut on his hand when he looked at it. "What?" Moonfish was ultimately confused on how a scrawny child could possess a great amount of strength. His tears stopped running, but there was a big evil smile on his beak. "Hehehe…" Tokoyami laughed very sinisterly. "Hehe I am impressed, you had me cornered for a little while. I am so bloody…It your turn now." Tokoyami took the broken blade and stabbed Moonfish repeatedly. Tokoyami eyes were an evil shade of purple and they were bloodshot. Black and purple fumes were leaking out of Tokoyami's body. His voice was dark and raspy. His feathers grew down his back. (Think about Raditz hair in DBZ and just replace the actual hair with feathers.) His outfit even changed. This hoodie dispersed and turned into a black cloak like jacket. His shirt was just as black as his pants and shoes. He had a scarf around his neck. Tokoyami had a sword on the back of his coat in its sheath. Tokoyami took notice of the outfit change and continue to smile at the scared villain.

He walked slowly towards the villain. With each step the grass or any vegetation he stepped on died automatically. Leaving the same black and purple steam that is secreting from his body. All Moonfish could see was a silhouette with purple eyes and dark steam coming towards him. Moonfish backed up and tried to get up to run. He tripped and fell over allowing Tokoyami to grab him. "You know you caused me some much bodily harm to the point where I could have died…. **Allow me to return the favor**."

He proceeds to kill Moonfish with no mercy. He ripped out his heart, stabbed his head, broke his bones, and broke every single tooth in his mouth.

Moonfish was dead by the hands of Tokoyami. Tokoyami looked down at his deed and started to smile and chuckle. "HahahHahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tokoyami was laughing at the dead body. The others heard the laughing and hoped that Tokoyami was alive. "Do you think he is okay?" Midoriya said very concerned for his fellow classmate. "I hope he is" Shoji attempted to reassure his green haired friend. The got closer to laughing until they saw Tokoyami standing over Moonfish. His back was turned towards them. They noticed the change of close but didn't see any other the dark steam coming from his body.

"Tokoyami!" Asui jumped and went to attack Moonfish. Aizawa jumped after to attack. They stood in a position for a couple of seconds. "Hehe…" Tokoyami giggled a little. Shoji and Midoriya got a closer look at Moonfish but it was hard to see. "Can you see it?" Tokoyami asked. No one answered mainly because that wasn't his voice. "Who said that?" Midoriya asked. "You don't recognize your own classmate?" Tokoyami turned around slightly so they could see his eyes. "What the?" Everyone looked at his eye to see it glowing a purple tint. "You're not Tokoyami!" Midoriya shouted. Tokoyami looked slightly hurt from that comment but he put back on his evil grin. "What are you talking about Izuku?" Tokoyami smiled. Shoji was take back by the use of Midoriya's first name. He knew that he would never address someone informally. Asui was confused on why he was talking like he was a villain. Midoriya was staring at his purple eye in shock. Aizawa felt like this was Tokoyami but the way he is talking is abnormal. "Oh tell me, did they get Katsuki?" Tokoyami asked. Midoriya couldn't muster up to courage to say something. He nodded no. "Good." Tokoyami said in a deep voice. "Tsuyu your doing okay aren't you" Tokoyami turned the conversation to her. Asui was a bit scared to answer but she nodded in agreement hoping not to trigger any negative response.

Rain drops were coming down. But everyone was still staring at the new Tokoyami. "The angels are crying, I guess they weren't happy with my gift." Tokoyami looked up grinning. "What gift?" Midoriya asked nervously. At the moment the last of his words came out his mouth, lighting struck behind Tokoyami showing the dead body behind him. Everyone even Aizawa jumped back in fear of what they just saw. "What was that?" Asui croaked out in fear. Tokoyami grabbed the lifeless body and tossed it towards them. There were shrieks of terror when they saw the mangled body. "Who did this?" Aizawa was gagging at the sight of the body. "Who do you think?" Tokoyami completely turned around and they saw the blood coming out his body, the black and purple mist coming out his pores, and the eyes. His new hair was noticeable as well. Everyone was extremely nervous and scared about his wellbeing. Nobody knew what was happening. Midoriya snapped a quick picture knowing that it could be helpful down the line. Coincidentally, a purple lightning bolt struck behind the new avian bird. He walked slowly as the grass began to die he walked over to the group with a sinister grin on his face. "Hehehe…You're lucky I'm out of time. I could have given the angels another gift." Tokoyami frowned and passed out in front of them.

There were a mixture of disgusted, sad, and confused faces. Tokoyami's body returned back to its original form. They took the body and Tokoyami back to the camp. Asui grabbed Tokoyami and carried him. "He's barley breathing." Asui announced. They hurried to camp.

When they got there all the student seemed perfectly fine. No one was injured severely and there were smiles around until they saw Tokoyami's body. Kirishima noticed this and ran over. Soon the other student ran over and saw the two bodies. "What happened to Bird boy?" Bakugo asked. They relayed the entire event to them with a mix of shocked faces from 1A and 1B. "He really killed him?" Hagakure asked. "That is what he claimed and I don't doubt him." Shoji said neutrally. "Well do we believe him or not?" Iida asked. "I think we can trust him." Aizawa said.

"So what did you say he looked like?" Shiozaki asked. "Oh I have a picture." Midoriya unlocked his phone and showed everyone the evil version of himself. "Wow he looks hot." Hagakure thought. "This looks familiar." Shiozaki took a closer look at the purple eyes and the steam. "What was he saying about the angels?" Shiozaki asked. "Something about the angels not liking his gift." Shoji responded. "Interesting." With that Shiozaki left in deep thought. The rest of the students started getting more and more intrigued with the alternative version of their fellow classmate. After Midoriya put his phone away the students dispersed to continue to do their own thing.

"Shoji can I talk to you in private?" Asui asked. "Sure" Shoji followed Asui to a more secluded area. "Do you think we can trust Tokoyami? I mean you saw what he did to that guy. I still trust him but I don't know." Asui started to tear up a bit. "Listen, that isn't who he is. We either got a corrupt version of him or an imposter. Either way, we can trust him just keep your distance. We don't know if he really did kill him. I am still stuck on one of the lines he spoke." "Which one?" "The one about the angels. He said _'The angels are crying, I guess they weren't happy with my gift.'_ That confused me because he claims to be an atheist since he said ' _Religion caused lots of problems among people I want to stay out of that conflict.'_ " Shoji looked down thinking. "That does seem strange, I didn't think he idolized angels. Why would a dead body be a suitable gift for an angel?" Asui took a mental note of that statement. "I don't know but if we want answers we need to talk to him before anyone else does." Shoji said. Asui agreed and decided they needed to watch him. "We need to speak with Shiozaki later about this, she seems to know something." Shoji pointed out. Asui agreed but advised they wait until later so she can collect their thoughts.

Meanwhile Aizawa was holding a conversation with principal Nezu about the recent attack and alternative issue. "So what do you suggest we do about my student? He poses as a threat but we don't know what to do with him." Aizawa said. "We can't make an informed decision until he wakes up. We see what he is like then we will get our answer." Nezu replied. "Okay I'll call you back with a report about it." Aizawa hung up the phone and looked at Tokoyami's body. "What did they do to you?" Aizawa thought.

 **Time Skip Morning in the Cafeteria**

Asui and Shoji split off from their normal group and sat together to talk about the issue with Tokoyami. They waited to see Shiozaki to talk to her. When they saw her walk in they approached her and asked to talk to them. "So what do you think happened to Tokoyami or what he was talking about?" Asui asked frantically. "I remember reading about this. The concept of crying angels and fallen angels. I believe that he views himself as a fallen angel and trying to ascend back to the other angels by delivering gifts and he takes the rain as rejection." Shiozaki theorized.

This seemed like a very absurd theory but it does make sense in theory. "Okay so how to fallen angels ascend back into heaven?" Shoji asked. "Well fallen angels tend to recommit sins that they performed in heaven, Tokoyami has yet to die so I am assuming he has been possessed by an evil spirit of some sort." Shiozaki sipped her tea. "Well why would an evil spirit invade an atheist body?" Shoji asked. "Well Atheism is a sin correct?" Asui asked. "No it isn't, now I know that it states that in the bible. However, Atheism isn't something punishable as it just means he is skeptical of the existence of a higher power. Personally, I don't have an issue with that. I can see how you may think that but I don't think there is much of an issue with that." Shiozaki lifted her cup.

Aizawa looked at the boy's body in a bit of sorrow hoping he will wake up soon. Tokoyami's hand started twitching and soon enough he woke up. "Aizawa?" Tokoyami looked over trying to get his bearings. "Good you're awake. Do you remember anything that happened from last night?" Aizawa asked. "Wait, am I dead?" Tokoyami shot up a bit concerned. Aizawa thought this was an unorthodox question but reassured him he was alive. "So what happened?" Aizawa sat back down. Tokoyami then explained the situation all the way to the moment he thought he died. "After that, I blacked out and the world started becoming a dark shade of purple and black." Tokoyami tried to remember more but he couldn't. "Thank you. I am sure you will be okay for now. Get dressed and go to the cafeteria or whatever you want to call it and eat up." Aizawa left Tokoyami alone as he got dressed.

As he walked out, Tokoyami walked over to the mirror and washed his face.

" **All according to plan"** he chuckled to himself. A flash of purple filled up his eyes before it disappeared. "Guess I need to continue this pitiful persona." He said as he walked towards the door.

" _ **Time to see what this world has to offer a Fallen Angel."**_

 **Well that is the end. Like I said not planning on making this story longer. If I do get request and reviews to continue it I defiantly will.**


	2. Revalations

**Okay I have decided to continue this story. The main reason is because I actually need to clean a lot of things up. So hopefully, I can clear it up and my story makes more sense. There is no determined length for this story. While writing this chapter I was listening to Stan by Eminem.**

"Let's see what this world has to offer a fallen angel." Tokoyami smiled. "Tokoyami are you there?" Dark Shadow was ultimately confused. He has never heard a voice like this. It was so raspy, it was deeper that Tokoyami's. He decided to poke his head out to see what was going on.

Dark Shadow exited his host body to get a good look at it. Nothing seemed to be out of place except his eyes. His eyes kept going in and out of crimson to dark purple. "Hey Tokoyami are you okay?" Dark Shadow asked with a concerned tone. "You know I'm not him right?" Tokoyami's body spoke. He put on a small smirk as he looked at the sentient quirk. Dark Shadow was beyond startled. How could he have not known that wasn't his master? "Then who are you? More importantly what did you do to Tokoyami?" Dark Shadow didn't know what to feel as his master was away from him.

"Relax, I have your master in here." The voice shifted his hands in a majestic motion. There was a slight red glow before held up a ruby ball with a something moving inside it. "What is that?" Dark Shadow inspected the ball. He has never seen anything like this. "Where I'm from, they call these Soul Capitulation Balls. These hold souls or spirits whatever you want to call them, in these balls. Don't worry your master isn't being tortured or anything. They recreate their ideal paradise." The voice explained. Dark Shadow was at least relieved that his master is okay. Now he needed answers for his other question.

"Now explain who are you?" Dark Shadow asked. "Okay okay, I guess you deserve to know who I am. My name is Katanga Nishimoto. However, for simplicity just call me Infineto. I am a spirit from the afterlife, aka Heaven." Infineto replied. "Still doesn't explain what you are doing in Fumikage's body." Dark Shadow was getting impatient for an answer. "I can feel your impatience so I will answer it. I am on file a Fallen Angel but not the kind you read about in the bible. I didn't sin in heaven I actually had to prevent something from progressing." Infineto explained. "What would that be?" Dark Shadow was lowering his guard as he continued his tale. "There is a science facility somewhere in Musutafu, Japan that is performing reanimation experiments. Now once people die no one wants to return to the moral world. We all prefer to stay dead no point in dying. So my job is to destroy this whole operation and destroy anyone that is involved." Infineto finished.

Dark Shadow found this explanation a bit hard to believe. It seems unlikely that someone would do something like this. "Okay say I do believe you, why did you chose Tokoyami's body over anyone else?" Dark Shadow asked. "For a couple of reasons, one his was on the verge of dying so it would be a good cover up for his slight personality changes. Two, I like his appearance not in a homosexual way or anything it just looks cool and I make it look cooler. Three, he was the closest body to me. Finally, he has a dark quirk so my previous quirk will work perfectly with you." Infineto explained. Still hard for Dark Shadow to believe.

"Okay so you want to use his body to destroy a whole science facility because they are trying to reanimate dead people?" Dark Shadow asked for clarification. "Yeah pretty much." Infineto replied. At this point, Dark Shadow knew he had no other choice but to help his to make sure Tokoyami was okay. "Okay if I help you with this you will give me back Tokoyami and explain to everyone what happened. Also since you are using his body and quirk he is to still attend U.A. for the duration of you mission. Understand?" Dark Shadow set his conditions. Infineto agreed to them not really caring what happens after his mission is over.

"Okay now that settled, you better get rid of those purple eyes." Dark Shadow advised. Infineto complied and put back on the crimson eyes if Fumikage Tokoyami. He finished up informed Aizawa he was prepared to go. As they walked, Aizawa snuck glances at Tokoyami. "You know more then you let on." Aizawa thought. He saw some deception in his eyes as they continued to walk.

They entered the eating area where he looked around. "You can talk to me telepathically if you need someone to talk to." Dark Shadow informed his temporary master. "Okay thanks," Infineto noticed eyes were all pointed at him. "They must have known about last night and my episode." Infineto kept a straight face. "Speaking of which, what was up with that whole angels crying thing. I passed out after you said that." Dark Shadow asked. "Needed to throw them off my trail. People of your era tend to figure things out a whole lot faster than a lot of us dead guys. So planting fake ideals and evidence will throw them off long enough to get to my main objective. Also pretending to be a serious threat to them will possibly ensure they keep their distance and away from my mission." Infineto explained.

Infineto sat down a table far enough from anyone else to continue his conversation with Dark Shadow. He knew telepathically speak can be interrupted by other. "That doesn't really explain how you knew all their names. I mean you used their first names like it was nothing, even Aizawa." Dark Shadow asked. "Please, I have all him memories, his dreams, aspirations, even his crushes. I have all the information necessary about him. I had to do some sort of recon on this body before possessing it." Frankly Dark Shadow needed time to process what was going on. He bid his new master good bye for now and it was just Infineto alone with his thoughts.

"Okay students, pack you things up and prepare to board the busses." Aizawa announced. The students walked over to their living arrangements and started packing. Shoji took this as a good time to talk to see what he remembers.

"Hey Tokoyami. Are you doing alright?" Shoji asked. Infineto turned to Shoji with a bit of a grimacing look. "Yes I am doing okay. Are you?" Infineto asked. "I'm doing well. Sorry for prying so soon, but do you remember anything from last night?" Many of the students heard the question awaiting Tokoyami's response. "When I woke up this morning I thought I was dead. Aizawa assured me I was alive but as far as last night last thing I remember is that I was cornered by some villain. I passed out looking at black and purple steam blurring my vision." Infineto replied. "Okay just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." Shoji continued on satisfied with his answer.

" **It is too easy to trick idiots"**

 **So here is chapter 2 not sure when the next one will come out. Frankly, I know this chapter didn't clear up everything but I hope it clarified a couple things. Religion wise that will be cleared up in a later chapter since I received PMs and Reviews regarding that. If I still need to clear up something or clarify something to make sense please don't hesitate to ask. I enjoy getting criticism so I can improve my story telling abilities.**


	3. Preperations

**Here is a time skip to them getting back to Tokoyami's apartment.**

The door slapped as Infineto entered the decent sized apartment. "For a teenager, he does have a very nice residence." Infineto looked around the apartment with somewhat amazement of what the boy owns. He walks into his room to see quite a few posters of Slipknot, Avenged Sevenfold, and a few dark bands. "Well he must like rock and roll." Infineto said. Dark Shadow came out the boy's chest to comment on his discovery. "Oh yeah he loves all these bands. Strangely he only likes American bands. He dislikes bands native to his home country." Dark Shadow moved around the room.

Infineto was still looking around until he looked on the dresser. He walked over to see 2 things. He saw a sword looking almost ancient and a silver necklace with a cross. He momentarily dismissed the sword and he was more interested in the cross. "Isn't Tokoyami an Atheist?" He asked in confusion. "If you are asking that then you are bad a researching. No he is a Christian well more agnostic but a Christian nonetheless." Dark Shadow started playing with a black ball Tokoyami bought him a few years ago. "Why does he claim to be Atheist then?" He didn't know anyone who had this kind of path. "Too much work explaining his point of view about God. He has more of a different outlook on Christianity then most people who follow that religion." Dark Shadow continued to play with the ball. "Hm… Well that isn't any of my concern then. Now what about the sword?" He turned his attention back to the sword.

"Well that is his family's heirloom. Came from around the time they were doing Crusades so a long time ago. His parents left him that sword when they put us in foster care." Dark Shadow got bored and started to recede into the body he resides in. "Why did they leave him in foster care?" Infineto asked. "My research is so incomplete." Infineto thought to himself. "I'll answer your question with another question. What Christian family wants a child with a power that is depicted as evil?" Dark Shadow was agitated by the question being asked of him. Infineto felt Dark Shadows emotions and decided to leave it alone. He already had enough information.

Dark Shadow retreated back into the body of his new master. Infineto decided to start working on his mission about stopping this company from progressing. "Okay let's get started." He spent until midnight looking up information about different morgues, facilities, even some cemeteries in the city and he got a few matches. He wrote them down and kept the names in a journal that he brought with him. "I guess I need sleep now." He stood up before his stomach started rumbling. "God I need food." He went to ravage the refrigerator. He looked in and was perplexed by the amount of apple products in the refrigerator. "Apple juice, applesauce, apple turnovers. What the heck is up with this kid and apples?" Infineto searched and found some leftover rice from a takeout box. He scarfed it down without realizing it was cold. He spit it back up before realizing his mistake. "Wow I forgot to microwave it." So he put it in the microwave and then went to repeat his earlier action of scarfing it down. "That was good." He licked his beak before going to bed. "I'll take care of your body Tokoyami. I will." That was his last word before he went to sleep.

 **Time Skip 10 minutes before class**

Many of the students were already in class. Infineto was running behind as he wasn't accustom to getting ready for school. He made it with 5 minutes to spare. Dark Shadow was coaching his of what to do during the class. "Okay just pay attention, learn something, eat lunch with either Shoji or by yourself, that's all I can say don't do anything stupid." Dark Shadow said. "I have a 176 IQ I don't need to pay attention. I can just do all the test in a matter of minutes if is remotely difficult." Infineto telepathically said. Dark Shadow scoffed and stayed quiet.

"Good morning class." "Morning Aizawa-sensei." All the student got up to bow. Infineto was a bit late to respond but manage to not stand out. The students went back to take their seats. "Okay class you all have been doing well, especially with the villain attack at the training camp. However, us as teachers and a school, have decided you all will be moving into dorms." Aizawa announced. Many of the students were a bit excited. Infineto wasn't at the slightest. "God damn it. This is going to make my job harder." Infineto shook his head and continued to listen. "Each class in the school will have their own dorm to live in. You will be permitted to leave campus. But you must be back by 10 p.m. Time will increase as you get older and hopefully more responsible." Aizawa deadpan voice sucked the joy out the statement. "Well I can at least leave." Infineto thought. "We already have called your parents to inform them of the recent changes you will move in effective tomorrow. So no class for the rest of the week." This put a small smile on Infineto's face knowing he has time to finish his mission.

So the actual class proceeded with Ectoplasm coming in to teach math. "Okay can anyone tell me what the Pythagorean Theorem is?" Some of the students looked away not wanting to answer. Yayarozu and Iida were both banned from answering questions the teacher asked. "a2 + b2 = cc" Infineto answered. "Correct Tokoyami." He continued to write on the board. Some of the students were baffled by Tokoyami's response since he doesn't really talk willfully in class. Many of the students thought it was a onetime thing. They were wrong however, Tokoyami started answering question after question until he was banned from answering questions. "Why the hell would you do that?!" Dark Shadow mentally shouted. "Because if I can get more time to figure out what to do to complete my mission!" Infineto shouted back in satisfaction. Dark Shadow already hated this person.

The day went by and night was among the country of Japan. Infineto decided he needed to go into action now. "Okay time to hit the first facility. Hope I don't leave any corpses. It is the Sika Medical Facility." With a sinister smile and a small transformation into the same form as the one in the forest he was almost set to go. There was just one problem he had. How to cut off security?

He sat and pondered how to do this until he got an idea. He was going to stalk the place until the last person left the building. He uses that person to let him enter the building and he can find out whether that is the facility or not. "It is stupid that they couldn't just tell me which facility it was." Infineto thought. He was about to walk out but he saw the silver cross. He grabbed it and put it on.

" **Time to head out."**

 **In the next chapter, Infineto will go into a facility to hopefully stop this secret plan of reviving the dead.**


	4. Burning Sika

**I decided to post another one of these. I'm actually going to take a break from story writing. I still have a few chapters for other stories to post so yeah. Enjoy this chapter. Also Warning Graphic Content. If you don't want to read any graphic stuff skip to the end for the summary.**

Infineto left the apartment complex and went to the main city. He thought it would be better to stay hidden as he gets closer and closer to his main objective. He walked through an ally way to see a ladder leading to the roof. "Hm this should be helpful." He climbed the rickety metal ladder and reached the roof with minimal effort. He started to use his quirk to move from building to building looking down on his phone. He needed to see where this facility was so he has a general idea of where to go.

His quirk is called Shadow Movement. He can move at light speed when there is enough darkness around him. Even when it is sunny he is still relatively quick to move. Similar to Dark Shadow, darker it I the more powerful they are. He did make sure Dark Shadow was inactive so he doesn't have to deal with its outburst of power. He refocused back on his mission and continued on.

He was glad most if not all these facilities were in more isolated parts of the city. Infineto reached his location. It was a bit of a forest type area, but you could see it if you're looking for it. He walked up to the building. He noticed that there are about 20 people still inside. "Hm… This can go one of two ways. I can murder all of them and see if this is he facility or I can let them leave and sneak in." Infineto laughed at his second option knowing he wasn't taking that route.

He looked around for an opening to get in and luckily for him there was a window open right for him on the top floor. He moved up there and got into the facility. It was a two story building so there wasn't too much ground to cover. He started searching in the first room which was a bust and continued on the rooms on the second floor. He came up with nothing. "All this is, is just a bunch of vaccines. God this doesn't help me. Maybe they have an underground base or something." Infineto said to himself. He left the second floor and walked to the first floor.

He walked in on the twenty or so people in the first floor lobby and they were immediate startled. "Hey what are you doing here?" One of them shouted only to be met with a sword through their throat. He proceeded to slaughter 18 of the members. Bones were snapped, lungs were ripped out, and he even cracked a skull like an egg. He left one member left and interrogated her. "Okay sweet-cheeks you're going to give me information." She was beyond scared for her life. She complied and started talking. "Okay what does this facility do?" "We specialize in creating vaccines with more organic materials." Infineto wasn't really shocked at what he heard. "Okay do you know anything about any sort of reanimation project?" Infineto pointe his sword at the woman. She quivered as she answered. "N-no I haven't we don't d-do th-that here. I do know of a place that may know what you're talking about." Infineto put the sword back in its sheath and let her talk.

She then proceeded to tell him of the Riko facility on the south side of the city. She had access to the facility. They don't have the experiment performed over there but they know where it is. "How do I get into this facility?" Infineto asked. "I have an ID card you can use." She handed him the ID card. "You are very photogenic." Infineto complimented the woman. "Thank you." She blushed a bit. "Well I'll be taking my leave. I have already done enough damage to this place already." Infineto shoved the card in his pocket and started to leave. He stopped and turned to the woman. "Is there security cameras in this facility?" She nodded her head yes. He signed and walked up to the terrified woman.

He stared her right in the eyes. She needed to use her quirk on him to escape but she was too paralyzed to move. Infineto went and kissed the woman on the lips. She was too shocked at what he was doing. She soon melted into the kiss. However, this was short-lived when she was met with a sword through her stomach. He muffled her screams and cries from the kiss. She soon started going limp her body felt cold. She was gone. The last words she heard was.

" **Goodbye, I'll make sure you have a place in heaven."**

She was gone just like the rest of the members of the facility. He cleaned her lips to remove traces of himself. Destroyed the security cameras and the storage place for the security cameras. One more thing he had to do. He remembered this place had organic matter and chemicals. He searched and found an explosive chemical called Baranol. "I thought this place had organic matter. Well that isn't of concern." He splashed the chemical everywhere he could find. He did run across a file with a confidential sticker on it so he took it to look at it later.

He also grabbed a Bunsen burner and trailed it to the front door. He plugged in the burner and poured the chemical on it. He used his quirk to move out the way and the whole facility went up in flames and explosions. He smiled at the destruction he caused. He saw a phone and called 911. "Hello, this is 911." "This facility is on fire. Come here and put it out." He said in his raspy voice. "Okay where is the fire?" The operator asked. "The Sika Medical Facility." He threw the phone in the fire and left.

He got back to his temporary headquarters aka Tokoyami's apartment in 30 minutes. "Let's see what's on T.V." He turned it on to see that whole building he burned was nothing more than a steaming pile of ashes. He immediately turned it off and shook his head. "The media is very quick these days." He got up and decided to crack open that file. He sat the ID card of the dresser and started reading.

He wasn't really impressed with what he was reading about. Just some chemical formulas about some disease they are trying to cure. He was about to throw it in the trash until he saw something on the second to last page. "Hm well what do we have here?" He continued reading and got some very valuable information.

After he finished he decided to go to bed. He laid down in bed reminiscing on what he has accomplished tonight. Before he was swayed to sleep he said one statement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Can't wait to meet you Stain"**

 **Summary: Infineto goes to the Sika Medical Facility and murders 19 out of 20 people. He integrates the last member of the group and he gets information about the Riko facility that they know where the experiment is being held at. She gave him an ID card to get in. He killed the last member and burned down the facility. He found a confidential file. He looked through and found information and something leading back to Stain the Hero Killer.**


	5. NoMotivation

**I'm back. Just finishing up a couple things before I could continue writing. I decided I am cutting this story short. I don't have motivation to finish it. So if anyone want this story or to use this concept they be my guest. Sorry for the disappointing news. I am actually going to write a different story that I have been planning on for a little while. It is a new AU I made.**


End file.
